1967
1966 1967 1968 Events * Bonnie and Clyde is released. * Summer of Love * CIA launches Operation CHAOS. * China's population is 763.68 million. * Martin Luther King, Jr. publishes Where We Go From Here, championing a "guaranteed income" * Obi Egbuna founds Universal Coloured People Association in London. * U.S. Supreme Court in Loving v. Virginia declares racist anti-miscegenation statutes unconstitutional. Timeline January * January 1: Ramparts breaks the American journalistic taboo by publishing color photos of Vietnamese children burned by napalm. * January 8-26: Operation Cedar Falls in the Iran Triangle near Saigon. * January 13: Military coup in Togo led by Etienne Eyadema. * January 14: The New York Times reports U.S. Army is conducting secret biowar experiments. * January 19: Chinese Ministry of Higher Education is seized by student rebels from Beijing Normal Jinggangshan. * January 21: The Beijing Daily is seized by student rebels from Beijing Normal Jinggangshan. February * February 1: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $1.25 (1963) to $1.40 an hour. * February 10: The 25th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution on Presidential Succession is ratified. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 22-May 14: Operation Junction City in South Vietnam's War Zone C near the cambodian border. March * Another Mother for Peace (AMP) is organized. By 1968 it has a membership of more than 10,000. * March 10: New South Vietnamese constitution approved by the country's Council of Ministers. * March 20: U.S. Pres. LBJ meets Nguyen Cao Ky and Nguyen Van Thieu on Guam. April * April: Meeting in Hanoi, the Thirteenth Plenum of the Central Committee of the Lao Dong or Workers party passes Resoltuion 13 calling for a s"pontaneopus uprising" in South Vietnam. * April 4: Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. delivers his "A Time To Break Silence" antiwar speech at the Riverside Church, New York. Hed calls for an end to the bombing, a unilateral ceasefire and negotiations with the NLF. * April 5: Alarmed about the emergence of the Black Panther Party, conservative Republican California Assemblyman Donald Mulford introduces AB 1591, legislation to ban carrying loaded firearms in public. * April 9: British Labour MP Natascha Engel is born. * April 12: Le Thuy dies in a car crash outside Longjumeau, France. * April 15: Peace Parade. Demonstration In New York City by 50,000 against the War in Vietnam. May * May 10: LBJ administration establishes the Civilian Operations and Revolutionary Developemnt Support (CORDS) bureaucracy for pacification of South Vietnam. * May 23: China launches Project 523, which will research traditional medicines for malaria treatments. This leads to the discovery of artemisinin. * May 30: Republic of Biafra is declared. June * June: Number of U.S. troops in South Vietnam reaches 449,000. * June 1: Six Day War begins. * June 2-3: Thousands of university students protest repressive Iranian government when Shah of Iran visits Berlin. Student Benno Ohnesorg is shot to death by Berlin police. * June 7: Israeli air strike and torpedo boat attack on the U.S.S. Liberty off the coast of Isreal near Tel Aviv kills 34 Americans. * June 16-18: Monterey International Pop Festival * June 17: China detonates its first thermonulcear device during operation codenamed Test No. 6., with a yield of 3.3 Mgt. * June 23: Peace and Freedom Party (PFP) is founded by Ramparts editor Robert Scheer. July * July 7-11: U.S. Sec. of Defense Robert McNamara tours South Vietnam. * July 9: In an obvious manifestation of projection, Pres. advisor Walt Rostow on Meet the Press asserts that North Vietnam "shifted from trying to win the war to keeping the war going." August 25 * August 7: U.S. Army Chief of Staff Gen. Harold K. Johnson reports the "smell of success" in the war effort. * August 11: North Korea and North Vietnam sign seign security agreement. * August 25: FBI's COINTELPRO program laucnhed with an internal memo. September * September 7: Johnson Administration reaches a general consensus that air attacks on North Vietnam would "have" to be launched. This comes at a moment when Republican Senator Barry Goldwater is advocating full scale air attacks on North Vietnam. * September 15: Future mass murderer William Calley completes OCS training at Ft. Benning, GA. * September 22: Biafran Army Major Gen. Victor Banjo, an ethnic Yoruba, is tried before the Special Tribunal of Biafra for violating the Law and Order (Maintenance) Decree of 1967 on the charge of subversion. Convicted in a chaotic hearing that lasted only one day under Justice George Nkemena. Banjo and co-defendant, Major Emmanuel Ifeajuna, both exhausted and underfed, could not mount a proper defense for themselves. In a travesty of justice, Banjo was executed. October * October 4-7: Asaba Massacre. Nigerian Second Infantry Division rampages in Asaba village, killing between 500 and 800 innocents. Many women are raped. Sixty percent of the housing is destroyed. Cowardly soldiers would rather fight unarmed civilians than other soldiers. * October 8: Clement Atlee dies. * October 8: Ernesto Che Guevara dies in Bolivia. * October 12: U.S. Sec. of State Dean Rusk describes the War in Vietnam a testing ground for the ability of the rest of Asia to withstand "a billion Chinese" with nuclear weapons. * October 16-22: Stop the Draft Week. * October 20: Stop the Draft Week begins in Oakland, California. * October 21: March on the Pentagon, 90,000 gather around the reflecting pool at the Lincoln Memorial for the seventh national protest against the War in Vietnam. Phil Ochs sang on what is remembered as a staggeringly beautiful day. November * November 1: Secret memo to LBJ from Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara recommending an end to bombing and then negotiations with the NLF and North Vietnamese. * November 6-7: Vice President Hubert H. Humphrey confers with Indonesian military dictator Suharto and assures him of continuing U.s. support. * November 9: U.S. government transfers film records of the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki to the Japanese government. * November 19: Gen. William C. Westmoreland and U.S. Ambassador to South Vietnam Ellsworth Bunker appear on NBC's Meet the Press and claim that U.S. and South Vietnames forces were "making steady, not spectacular progess" and "winning a war of attrition." * November 21: Gen. William Westmoreland claims the U.S. is in its final efforts to win the War in Vietnam during a speech to the National Press Club. * November 27-December 27: Universities in Trento and Turin occupied by students demonstrating in support of radical Fiat workers. * November 30: Senator George McGovern officially enters the race for the Democratic Party's presidential nomination. December * December 3: First unit of the Brown Berets is organized by David Sanchez in East Los Angeles. * December 31: Paul Krassner names the anti-war activists led by Abbie Hoffman as Yippies.